


Cornflower Daydreams

by Taupefox59



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, Femslash, Overwrought flower metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demelza finds herself at Nampara dreaming of a certain dark-haired beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornflower Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, so if catch any mistakes, please let me know! Con/Crit always welcome!

Demelza looked out the window and found her thoughts wandering new familiar paths that were quickly becoming familiar. After all that had happened, it seemed so strange that her thoughts would be so preoccupied. Every time she closed her eyes, she was taken back, to visions of dark, curling hair, elegance in motion; all snapshots of a life she still didn’t feel she fit into.

She shivered at the thought of those hands caressing her skin, picturing how it would sound, for that cultured voice to break. What it would sound like for their voices to crest together in pleasure. 

She shook her head and tried to bring her thoughts back, to not be distracted by ideas of collarbones catching the shadows of flickering candlelight, soft warm skin; bitten-red lips. Those moments in the night when words become to much and the only sound to be found were shimmering moans of lust.

Demelza could feel the warmth of it settle low in her stomach, sparking between her thighs. She truly had other things to be doing, but the image of it was too clear to ignore. How it felt to slide silk over skin, the relief of slipping out of heavy skirts and into waiting arms.

There would be no rush, not here in Demelza’s imaginings.

Lips dragging over the softest skin, tasting salt and sweat, how big hazel eyes would go dark and smoky. The satin press of fingertips across delicate skin.

Elizabeth was a beautiful woman, and Demelza was captivated. What it would be like to kiss down the creamy length of her neck, to finally see the shape of Elizabeth's body underneath the layers of skirts that she wore. Demelza wondered if they would like the same things, if Elizabeth would melt underneath Demelza’s tongue.

There was something about Elizabeth that always seemed so sad. Demelza wanted to burn it away; set Elizabeth on fire until all that was left was fire and life. She had seen the spark, the shrewd mind; the passion that hid behind demure smiles, fashionable dresses and perfectly coiffed hair.

 

Elizabeth had warned that cornflowers wilted, but Demelza knew better; flowers only wilted if they were plucked and put on display.

Demelza knew how to care for plants, knew how to take a clipping and plant it in the ground so it would flourish.

 

She wondered what Elizabeth would look like, allowed to smile freely. Elizabeth’s hair from curls and pins and to see it flowing free; contrasting with the white sheets of her bed. What Elizabeth would sound like when words had been taken from her and replaced the panting sighs of desire. Demelza longed to see Elizabeth, soft curves and pale skin, freed from the weight of proper presentation and the expectations of society. How Elizabeth would blossom and bloom with proper attentive care; the heights they could reach entwining together against the uncaring seasons of the turning world.

Standing in the window, Demelza dreamt of summer, flowers, and Elizabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over at [my tumblr!](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/)


End file.
